rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Georg Nessely
Name Beschreibung Geschichten aus dem Wiener Wald - and beyond: '''Georg wächst die ersten 15 Jahre seines Lebens als verhätscheltes Einzelkind in einer Atmosphäre voll freundlichem und komfortablen Scheins in einer Wiener Großbürgerfamilie auf: Der Vater ist ein erfolgreicher Wirtschaftsanwalt, die Mutter studierte Kunsthistorikerin - und als Tochter einer alteingesessenen Industriellenfamilie zunächst jeglicher Geldsorgen erhaben - praktizierende Salonière. Georgs Eltern (sofern sie Zeit für ihn finden) lesen ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab - wohl auch, um die trügerische Familienidylle (Vater wie Mutter gehen regelmäßig fremd, besuchen dafür aber in demonstrativer trauter Zweisamkeit Weihnachtsmette, Oster- und Pfingstgottesdienste im Stephansdom sowie den Philharmoniker-, Opernball und den Technikercercle) aufrechtzuerhalten. Natürlich wird Georg auf das prestigeträchtige Wiener Schwedengymnasium am Burgring geschickt, wo er sich den Lebensstil der Wiener Haute Volée bereits in früheren Jahren aneignet. Mit 15 erfolgt dann die große Katastrophe: der Vater stirbt an einem plötzlichen Autounfall - gerade als er sein ganzes Vermögen (und das seiner Frau) in ein fallierendes Immobilienprojekt gesteckt hat. Seitdem muss sich Georg den ihm seiner Meinung nach zustehenden Lebensstil selber erarbeiten, der Sturz aus den besten Cliquen in eine Außenseiterrolle trifft ihn zutiefst. Aber er findet seinen Weg in diese Cliquen recht schnell zurück - als Verchecker diverser Stimulantien und Partyzubehörs, die er schon als Schüler sehr schnell beschaffen kann und in zunehmendem Mass selbst produziert. Prägend ist auch der von seiner Schule organisierte Auslandsaufenthalt in Russland als 16 Jähriger für ein halbes Jahr in St. Peterburg, wo er über einen Familienangehörigen seiner Gastfamilie auch Zugang zu einer in Wien und Bratislava tätigen Gruppe von russischen und tscheschnischen "Geschäftsgruppe" erlangt, deren Produkte er nach seiner Rückkehr nach Österreich eifrig unter seine Freunde und Freundinnen vercheckt und sich dadurch Anerkennung und Geld sichert. Georg wird sich des geringen Profit- und des erhöhten Risikopotentials seines bisherigen Geschäftsmodell bald nach seiner Matura bewusst und beginnt systematisch seine natürliche Begabung und Neigung für Chemie und Pharmakologie auszunutzen. Durch die Protektion eines Bekannten seines Vaters, eines bekannten Biochemieprofessor in Wien, erlangt Georg eine Stelle als Studienassistent und Fabulant in einem der Laboratorien der Universität Wien: Das Leben ist schön und flott - Georg sattelt schnell von Pharmakologie auf Biochemie um (ein Studium, das er mit Bestnoten als Bachelor of Science abschliesst), genießt die Unterstützung und Protektion seines professoralen Mentors und entwickelt mit den Ressourcen der Universität Wien Designerdrogen, die er über seine tschetschenisch-russischen Connections bald in Wien und Umgebung unter das Volk bringt. Sein Fernziel - neben dem Wunsch, die Mädls als "Checker" zu beindrucken und seinen Luxuslebensstil zu finanzieren, ist es, genügend Geld auf die Seite zu schaffen, um seine Ausbildung an einer Eliteuniversität (Oxford oder Zürch) im Ausland durch ein Masterstudium zu vervollständigen. Knapp vor dem Abschluss seines Studiums setzt Georg dem Treiben nach einem Close-Shave mit der Polizei, die ihn nach traumatisierenden 48 Stunden Haft mangels Beweisen auf freien Fuss setzen muss, ein Ende und nutzt einen Erasmusaufenthalt in England, um sich von der Szene abzunabeln. Nach seiner Rückkehr steht Georg allerdings vor einem Dilemma: sein universitärer Mentor hat inzwischen infolge der polizeilichen Nachforschungen Georg jegliche Unterstützung entzogen - eine Forscherkarriere ist in den nächsten Jahren kaum möglich, seine Ersparnisse sind sehr aper - das ersehnte Masterstudium im Ausland somit nicht finanzierbar, seine Ex-Geschäftspartner wollen sich mit seinem Ausstieg nicht abfinden und dem Drogendezernat in Wien ist sein Name inzwischen durchwegs geläufig. Somit heisst es, abtauchen und ein Intermezzo in der Versicherungsbranche, weitab von der Wiener Szene, in dem er seine - nicht unbeträchtlichen - sozialen Möglichkeiten finanziell nutzbringend einsetzen kann, kommt wie gerufen. Von Georgs Aufenthalt im schönen Kirchberg am Wagram wissen nur die Wenigsten: seine Ex-Freundin, Angela/Antje Olsen (die ihm den Job auch über ihren älteren Bruder verschafft hat) und seine Mutter (mit der er seit deren Wiederverheiratung mit einem Innsbrucker Immobilienmakler und seinen polizeilichen Zores ein etwas angespanntes Verhältnis hat). Update: Sein letztes Jahr auf dem Land hat Nessely auch äußerlich verändert. Er ist hagerer und knochiger geworden (knapp an der Grenze zur Unterernäherung) und ähnelt äußerlich jetzt einer gekampelten und abgemagerten Ratte...sein Atem geht rasselnd und sein Teint oszilliert zwischen wachsartig und leicht käsig. Je nach Betrachtungsweise sieht er entweder wie ein entsagungsreicher Lord Byron oder wie ein Schwindsüchtiger nach einem Solariumbesuch aus... Aktuelle Fatepoints (Session 6 - Episode 1) 2 Blau, Aspekte Fertigkeiten Zeugs * Äußerst üppig ausgestattetes Hobby-'''Chemielabor mit technischem Gerät und vielen, teilweise bedenklichen Zutaten sowie diversen Pharmazeutika und chemische Nachschlagewerke * umfangreiche Hausapotheke mit diversen Ärzte und Apothekerzubehör * eine Reihe eleganter Maß-Klamotten * eine gewisses schwarzes Notizbuch (in einem separaten Bankschließfach) * ein gewisses Buch (ebenfalls in einem Bankschließfach) [Extra!] * Bargelder und mehrere kostbare Schmuckstücke und Goldmünzen aus den Napoleonischen Kriegen * eine Bauernhof (der Neunteufelhof) - mit angeschlossenem Totennexus '['Extra!] * die Neunteufelsichel * Mister Neunteufel himself - derzeit substanzlos, aber ziemlich persistent und pädagogisch wertvoll * einen Taser (aus dem Jagdabenteuer) * EUR 10.000,-- in kleinen, unmarkierten Scheinen (im privaten Schließfach - das Schweigegeld nach dem Jagdabenteuer) * Eine zerbrochene Sense (aus Malariels/Marbods Grab) [Extra!] Stunts * "Chemie ist meine Passion": Du erhälst +2 Bonus auf alle Wissenswürfe (Lore), die mit Chemie und Drogen zu tun haben. * "Mach-dich-ruhig-Pillen und Entspannungsoferl": Wenn du nicht mehr ruhig bist, machst dich halt ruhig. Einmal pro Session darfst du zu einer Entspannungs- und körperlichen Reset-Party rufen. Jeder, der an deiner Entspannungsmaßnahme teilnimmt, darf eine Stressbox wieder freimachen. * "Ich lutsch dich aus, du Wimmerl!" bzw. "Ich nehm von Dir, was Du schon hast und ich aber brauch": Kann einmal pro Spielsession die Lebensjahre eines anderen Wesens aufsaugen und sich damit "heilen". Schorsch mach einen Lorewurf gegen die Schwierigkeit "Skill: Kraft" des Opfers und darf sich um die Anzahl der Erfolge in Stress heilen. Schafft er dabei einen Erfolg mit Stil, darf er stattdessen eine leichte oder mittlere Konsequenz sofort umbenennen, um die Heilung zu zeigen. Stress Konsequenzen Extra Die Schule des Neunteufel Voraussetzung: Spielerische Freischaltung des Mentors Neunteufel sowie den Skill: Lore, der das magische Studium repräsentiert. Preis: 1 Refresh Slot. Personen, die die fast ausgestorbene Kunst der Hexerei (und nichts Anderes ist die Schule des Neunteufel) erlernen und studieren, erschliessen Rituale und Beschwörungsformeln aus alten Zeiten rund um die Anrufung und Befehligung der Toten für sich. Damit werden sie Herrscher über Tod und Leben, und halten den Schlüssel zur Unsterblichkeit in Händen. Sie sind außerdem mit der Zeit unheimliche und makabere Zeitgenossen, die oftmals zu dem werden, das sie studieren. Überwinden: Nutze LORE um arkane Hexerei auszuführen, (Un)Tote zu beschwören oder Fragen zur Zauberei und dem Tod zu beantworten. Die Grundschwierigkeit +2 und bei jedem weiteren Zauber in derselben Szene zusätzliche +1. Mißlingt ein Zauber, dann entsteht ein unnatürlicher Effekt (Aspekt). Einen Vorteil verschaffen: Nutze unsaubere Rituale und Flüche, um nekromantische oder übernatürliche Konditionen (Aspekte) zu erzwingen. Die Schwierigkeit ist bei Wesen ihr WILLE, ansonsten +0. Angreifen: Nutze dein Wissen, um dein Opfer mit geistigen Attacken und schrecklichen Visionen mental auszulaugen oder in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Zeig ihm ein Stück deiner Welt und sähe die Saat des Irrsinns! Verteidigen: Ruf die Totenwelt um Hilfe, um dich gegen magische Attacken (und nur magische!) zu schützen. = =